Nach der Schlacht
by Haldir o Lorien
Summary: Was passiert mit unserem lieben Haldir nach der großen Schlacht um die Hornburg? Wird er überleben? Oder werden seine Überreste von den Uruks
1. Nirnaeth

Disclaimer: _Haldir, Aragorn, Lord Celeborn und die Uruk-Hai gehören dem großen Meister (JRR Tolkien natürlich ^^), der dickköpfige König namens Théoden ebenfalls und die Idee, die Elben nach Helms Klamm kommen zu lassen, stammt von dem einmaligen Peter Jackson, der sich vermutlich selbst gehört._   
_Caras Galadhon ist der Sitz von Lord Celeborn und Galadriel, Lady of light in Lothlórien und gehört mir ebenso wenig, wie die kurz erwähnten Valar._

Inhalt: _Soll ich das wirklich sagen? Nö. Lasst euch doch überraschen. ^.^_   
  
  


"Wo sind Reiter und Ross   
und das Horn, das weithin hallende?   
Lang vergangen wie Regen im Wald   
und Wind in den Ästen.   
Im Schatten hinter dem Berg   
versanken   
die Tage   
im Westen.   
Wie konnte es soweit kommen?" 

**N a c h d e r S c h l a c h t**   
Kapitel 1: **Nirnaeth - Tränen**

"HALDIIIR! NAN BARRAG!" 

Ich nicke, zum Zeichen, dass ich verstanden habe, in Richtung Aragorn, Arathons Sohn, den man auch Elessar oder Estel nennt, zukünftiger König und neununddreißigster Erbe Isildurs, Hoher König von Gondor.   
Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so viele Namen und Titel haben? 

Schon wieder versuchen einige Uruks, mich von der Seite her anzugreifen. Die können es auch nie lassen...   
Ich hole aus und schlage mit meinem Schwert wild um mich.   
Eigentlich ist das ja nicht die feine elbische Art.   
Aber wenn ich sie erst anvisierte, brächten sie mich in der Zwischenzeit um. 

Nun schreie auch ich zu meinen Elben gewandt: "NAN BARRAG!"   
Doch genau in diesem Moment trifft mich ein Uruk-Hai mit seinem blöden, dreckigen Schwert in die Magengrube.   
Ich krümme mich vor Schmerz und sehe eine rote Flüssigkeit, die aus der Wunde spritzt. Das muss wohl mein Blut sein. Und wie es spritzt! 

Ich starre auf meinen linken Arm, an dem ich zwei blutige Schrammen erkennen kann. Nimmt das denn gar kein Ende mehr?   
Noch nie zuvor in meinem unsterblichen Leben habe ich mein eigenes Blut gesehen.   
Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, war ich bisher auch recht froh darüber. 

Plötzlich trifft mich etwas Hartes, Schweres in den Rücken.   
Ich habe noch nie einen solchen Schmerz gefühlt. Und es ist kalt. So kalt!   
Um mich herum dreht sich alles.   
Ich sehe in die Gesichter der um mich herumliegenden Elben. Alle sind sie tot.   
Doch wofür? Wofür sind sie gestorben? War nicht alles umsonst?   
Die Uruk-Hai sind auf dem besten Wege, die Hornburg einzunehmen. Nur dieser dickköpfige Menschenkönig will das nicht wahrhaben.   
Erst haben sie den Klammwall durchbrochen, bald werden sie auch die Mauern der Burg nehmen. 

Menschen sind so schwach. Doch ich erkenne nun, dass auch Elben nicht allmächtig sind. Weiser zwar, doch mögen auch wir nicht die Kraft besitzen, das Schicksal zu wenden.   
Was sagte Lord Celeborn vor unserer Abreise zu mir? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Die Worte, eben noch klar und deutlich in meinem Kopf, verblassen immer mehr.   
Aber er sagte wohl irgendetwas davon, dass die Menschen die Hilfe der Elben bräuchten. Unsere Hilfe.   
Aber wozu, wenn doch alles verloren ist?   
Wie lange ist unser Aufbruch von Caras Galadhon jetzt her? Tage? Wochen? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber spielt das überhaupt noch eine Rolle?   
Meine Kameraden liegen auf dem Boden um mich her. Keiner von ihnen atmet mehr. Und auch ich fühle, wie mir die Kräfte schwinden.   
War das notwendig? Der Tod so Vieler, für nichts? 

Ich höre bereits die Valar. Sie rufen mich. Ihre Stimmen klingen so hell und klar...wie Glockengeläut... 

Mein Blick trübt sich immer mehr...ich spüre, wie jemand mich stützt, mich in den Arm nimmt. Aber wer würde mich je umarmen? Mich, den Hauptmann der Galadhrim? Einen Elben? Ich glaube, es ist Aragorn, der zukünftige König von Gondor. Ich hoffe, wenigstens er überlebt diese grausame Schlacht, die in ihrer Überflüssigkeit so viele Leben forderte, von Elben und Menschen gleichermaßen. 

Ich sehe kaum noch etwas, der unbändige Schmerz lähmt meine Glieder. Aber zwischen den Schreien der Verwundeten höre ich ein leises Schluchzen. Es ist ganz nah. Über mir.   
Weinen die Valar um mich?   
Nein. Niemand weint um einen Elben. Jedenfalls nicht um mich...Obwohl sich die Menschen gefrut haben, als wir hier ankommen.   
Ich spüre, wie ich schon wieder im Selbstmitleid versinke. Aber darf ich das nicht? Es ist doch jetzt sowieso egal. 

Noch ein Schluchzer. Für einige Sekunden klärt sich mein Blick und ich sehe Aragorn. Er ist über mich gebeugt und...weint.   
Dann umfängt mich Dunkelheit. 

- tbc - 

- - - ~*~ - - -

Na, was passiert nun? Geht es auch so "traurig" weiter? Immerhin hat diese Geschichte das Genre "General/Humor"...^^   
Wo wird es weitergehen? In der Hornburg in Helms Klamm?   
Wird es eine Mary Sue geben, die nach Mittelerde kommt und sich unsterblich in Haldir verliebt, ihn heiratet und viele Kinder mit ihm bekommt?   
Wäre das nicht grässlich?   
Wenn ihr eine Antwort darauf haben wollt, müsst ihr auf das zweite Kapitel warten (welches auf jeden Fall um Einiges länger werden wird, nur musste ich erstmal die Situation klären, bevor ich meine Geschichte beginne ^_~). 

Wenn ihr Langeweile hab, könnt ihr ja reviewen. Irgendwas... Und wenn ihr nur sagt, dass ich nicht schreiben kann und sich die Geschichte beschissen liest.   
(Eigentlich könnt ihr das hier nur lesen, weil mir mehrere Leute sagten: "Wenn du Haldir sooo gerne magst...und es so wenige Geschichten über ihn gibt...warum schreibst du dann nicht selber eine Geschichte? Ideen hast du doch genug!". Hmpf, nicht meine Meinung, aber probieren geht bekanntlich über studieren. *grins* 

----------   
© KLM / 01.Mai 2003 


	2. Echui

**Kommentare zu den Reviews (ich gehe auf jedes Review ein, das ich bekommen habe, also: wer reviewed hat, findet seinen Namen irgendwo weiter unten) am Ende. ^^******

**Wie versprochen: Diesmal ein längeres Kapitel.**

- - - ~*~ - - - 

  


Disclaimer: _Ach, guckt doch im ersten Kapitel nach. Nix gehört mir, außer dieser wirklich selten schwachsinnigen Idee, wegen der sich der große Meister noch im Grabe umdrehen müsste._

Inhalt: _Soll ich das wirklich sagen? Nö. Lasst euch doch überraschen. ^.^_   
  
  
  


"Wo sind Reiter und Ross   
und das Horn, das weithin hallende?   
Lang vergangen wie Regen im Wald   
und Wind in den Ästen.   
Im Schatten hinter dem Berg   
versanken   
die Tage   
im Westen.   
Wie konnte es soweit kommen?" 

**N a c h d e r S c h l a c h t**   
Kapitel 2: **Echui - Erwachen** "Da! Er hat sich bewegt!"   
"Ist das wahr?"   
"Wenn ich es doch sage, Elessar. Du ruckelst zwar ziemlich an seinem Kopf herum, aber ich sah dennoch seine Hand sich bewegen."   
"Hm, ausnahmsweise vertraue ich heute mal einem Elbenauge. Aber nur heute, Legolas. Auch, wenn ich es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, aber in unserem Hauptmann steckt Einiges mehr, als wir auch nur erahnen könnten."   
"Ach was, ich denke eher, die Valar hatten heute einen gnädigen Tag. Oder er hat den Weg zu ihnen gar nicht erst gefunden.   
Es wundert mich ehrlich gesagt, dass er es übehaupt nach Helms Klamm geschafft hat - bei seinem Orientierungssinn..."   
"Oh, Prinz von Düsterwald, jetzt werdet ihr aber gehässig!"   
"Ach was, ein Elb lügt nicht. Meistens. Manchmal...Nun ja, jedenfalls jetzt nicht...wenn du verstehst, was ich damit sagen will."   
"Keineswegs. Doch sprich nur weiter - wenn du Glück hast, hört unser Hauptmann hier jedes deiner Worte mit."   
"Gnihihihihii!"   
Die Stimmen dröhnten in meinem Kopf. Wo zum Melkor befand ich mich hier?   
Ich versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen und wurde durch ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in meinem Kopf belohnt (zudem war es stockdunkel).   
"Verdammt!" 

"Haldir!" Irgendein Idiot - dem etwas strengen Geruch nach musste es Aragorn sein (Warum waschen sich die Menschen denn nie? Offenbar wissen sie gar nicht, was sie uns Elben damit antun.) - umarmte mich so fest, dass ich dachte, meine schmerzenden Rippen würden gleich brechen und sich in meinen Brustkorb bohren.   
Aragorn schien das jedoch kaum zu stören und er fing munter an, auf mich einzuschwatzen: 

"Bei Illuvatta, Haldir, wir haben schon nicht mehr an deine Rettung geglaubt! Wie geht es dir? Hast du noch Schmerzen? Du guckst so komisch, hast du was Falsches gegessen? Haha, nein, wie denn auch..." Und er gluckste noch eine Weile vor sich hin.   
Ich verkniff es mir wohlwei**s**lich, ihm mal wieder einen Vortrag über die Götterwelt zu halten, er würde sich sowieso nicht merken, dass unser Obermacker "Ilúvatar" hieß und nichts mit einem Vater zu tun hatte. Und auch mit keiner Illu.   
Ich denke, Legolas hat es schon lange aufgegeben. Aber ich gehöre wohl zur stureren Sorte Elben.   
Sei´s drum, vielleicht sollte ich lieber zuhören, was die beiden Deppen mir zu sagen hatten, ich konnte mich nämlich immer noch nicht daran erinnern, was ich hier tat. Und wo ich überhaupt war. 

"-und dann haben wir deinen lädierten Körper gefunden. Wir dachten, du seiest tot!"   
Das war Aragorn, der Mensch mit den vielen Namen. Aber das sagte mir immer noch nicht, wo ich mich befand. 

Moment - ich soll tot gewesen sein?   
Quälend langsam kommt ein klitzekleines Stück Erinnerung zurück. Leider kein allzu schönes... 

"Wir wollten deine Leiche schon verbrennen, als einer deiner Elben - es war so ´n blonder, der dir irgendwie ähnlich sah - auf uns zugehastet kam und uns anschrie, wir sollten gefälligst die Finger von dir lassen, man würde sogar mit verbundenen Augen sehen, dass sich noch immer Leben in dir rege.   
Also wenn du mich fragst, die spinnen, die Elben!" 

Orophin. Mein kleiner Bruder war der einzige Elb, den ich kannte, der regelmäßig seine Beherrschung verlor.   
Im selben Moment hörte ich jemanden herankeuchen: 

"Ist er wach? *keuch* Ist er endlich *keuchkeuch* wach?"   
Ich drehte meinen Kopf vorsichtig zur Seite, um ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen (dass es stockdunkel war, entging mir in diesem Augenblick, aber an HAnd der Stimme erkannte ich sofort, um wen es sich handelte). Andernfalls hätte vermutlich _ich_ die Beherrschung verloren. Obwohl das für die Umstehenden vermutlich recht amüsant geworden wäre. Nur für meinen armen Bruder eher nicht. 

"Sagt schon, ist er endlich wach geworden, Aragorn, Arathons Sohn und Erbe Isildurs?"   
"Er ist wach, aber es hat den Anschein, als würde er nicht mit Euch sprechen wollen, Herr Elb."   
"Mein Name ist Orophin...und ich bin sein Bruder."   
"Ups. Legolas, wusstest du das? Gib´s zu, du wusstest es und hast dich auch noch über meine Unwissenheit amüsiert, als ich ihn ebenfalls angeschrien habe."   
"Gnihihi, ach was, du kennst mich doch, Bartmonster: Ich lache nie auf anderer Leute Kosten. Das ist mir zu flach."   
"Hey!"   
"Zuuu schade, dass dein Freund Gimli nicht da ist...sonst könntest du dich mit dem kabbeln! - AU!"   
"Das hast du nun davon. Und versuch nie wieder, mich mit sowas aufzuziehen!"   
"Heeey!"   
"Ich ziehe dich auf, wann und wie´s mir passt, Prinz aus dem schattigen Düsterwald!"   
"Der Düsterwald ist nicht schattig! Dort scheint auch die Sonne. Und im Herbst ist er fast so schön golden wie der Goldene Wald."   
"HEY!"   
"Red keinen Stuss, der Goldene Wald ist nur deshalb golden, weil Galadriel ihn zu jeder Jahreszeit in einer anderen Farbe anmalen lässt. Und im Herbst lässt sie ihn eben gold streichen. Wenn du mich fragst, die hat einen an der Klatsche. Und außerdem, hab ich gehört, soll sie-"   
"HEEEY!"   
"WAS DENN?"   
"ICH BIN- Ähm...Ich bin auch noch da!"   
"Ja und? Deine Frage wurde dir bereits beantwortet: Ja, dein Bruder _ist_ wach. Hast du noch ein Problem?   
Also, Legolas, ich habe gehört, dass die Lady des silbernen Plastikgeschirrs-" 

"Ach HAUT DOCH ENDLICH AB! Das ist ja nicht mehr zum aushalten, ihr Klatschmäuler. Wie soll ich denn je wieder gesund werden, wenn ihr mich nervlich so kaputt macht, dass ich bereits dem Wahnsinn nahe bin?!"   
"Aber-"   
"NEIN. RAUS! Alle, Orophin, ich meinte auch alle. 

Beleidigt zog mein einer kleiner Bruder (Wo war eigentlich der andere? Wo hatte er Rumil gelassen? Vergnügte der sich schon wieder mit einer hübschen Elbin zu Hause in Lothlórien?) hinter dem schnatternden und kichernden Aragorn und dem schmollenden Düsterwaldprinzen von dannen (A/N: "Und ehe das dritte Morgenrot scheint, | hat er schnell mit dem Gatten-" Ähm, okay, das gehört nicht hier her. ^^). 

Endlich Ruhe.   
Mittlerweile ist mir wieder in den Sinn gekommen, wo ich mich befinde: Ich muss immer noch in der Hornburg sein. Und aus der freudigen Stimmung meiner Besucher zu schließen, war diese Schlacht doch nicht so umsonst, wie ich einst geglaubt hatte.   
Aber sagt nichts gegen meinen Pessimismus - das ist etwas, auf das ich zu Recht stolz bin! 

Ich könnte eigentlich mal versuchen, mich im Zimmer umzusehen...   
Vorsichtig versuchte ich, mich aufzusetzen, aber natürlich ging das schief und laut fluchend rutschte ich wieder zurück in die Kissen.   
Kissen? Ach darum liege ich so bequem. In Lothlórien, auf meinem Flett, habe ich kein Kopfkissen, weil ich sonst nie pünktlich aufstehen würde. Aber so als Abwechslung...ist es wirklich mal ganz schön...   
Sollte ich jemals wieder heim in meinen Goldenen Wald kommen, werde ich mir auch ein solches Kopfkissen zulegen...glaube ich. 

Ich versuchte wiederum, mich aufzusetzen und ignorierte den Schmerz so gut es ging. Nun, wenn ich ehrlich bin, es ging überhaupt nicht gut.   
Aber natürlich schaffte ich es dennoch.   
Natürlich. Ich bin ja auch ein Elb. 

Aha. Ich stelle fest, dass ich meinen Humor wiedergefunden habe. Auch, wenn er noch etwas müde ist.   
Aber das kommt sicher mit Zeit wieder.   
Ich versuche blinzelnd, mich im Raum umzusehen, was allerdings auf Grund der grandiosen Lichtverhältnisse nicht ganz so einfach ist, wie es vielleicht erscheinen mag, denn es ist immer noch stockdunkel.   
Lediglich ein spärliches Licht fällt durch die Türöffnung.   
Also ist es draußen vermutlich Tag.   
Dieses bisschen Licht reicht grade noch, zu erkennen, dass ich mich vermutlich in einer eher kleinen und vermutlich fensterlosen Kammer befinde.   
Keine schöne Vorstellung. Und muffig riecht es hier auch. Zum Morgoth mit meiner feinen Nase - die bringt mir seit jeher nichts als Schwierigkeiten!   
Damals, zum Beispiel, als ich Rumil und Orophin- ach, lassen wir das. 

Ich erinnere mich plötzlich an die Axt des Uruk-hai, die mich beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte. Sie war so kalt! 

Ich taste um mich und finde heraus, dass mein Bett in einer Ecke der Kammer steht.   
Naben meinem Bett steht ein Krug. Vermutlich mit Wasser. Mein Hals ist so trocken. 

Ja, es ist Wasser. Und es tut so gut in meiner ausgedörrten Kehle! 

Seufzend stelle ich den nun leeren Krug wieder ab und lehne mich zurück.   
Jemand muss mir meine Rüstung abgenommen haben. 

Vorsichtig neige ich den Kopf, um herauszufinden, wie groß die Wunde an meinem Bauch wohl sein mag, denn dass da eine ist, habe ich bereits bei der letzten Umärmelung dieses Waldmeisters gespürt.   
Dummerweise hat aber irgendjemand einen dicken Verband darum gewickelt und es gelingt mir nicht, sie zu lüften, ohne mir einen Aufschrei zu entlocken. 

Nun gut, dann eben nicht. *schmoll*   
Auch die Wunden-Inspektion meiner Beine klappt natürlich nicht. Warum auch? Gab es da nicht so etwas wie "Murphy´s Gesetz"?   
Wie gesagt, auch diese Aktion erweist sich mal wieder als erfolglos, da mein Rücken seinen Protest kundtut und ich keuchend zurück in die Kissen sinke.   
Hatten wir das heute nicht schon mal? 

In dem Versuch, mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, fällt mir grandioser Weise auf, dass wohl jemand meine Zöpfe gelöst haben muss, da mir meine Haare ständig ins Gesicht fallen.   
Verdammt, wer war das? Bringt mir meinen Bogen und ich durchlöchere den Schuldigen!   
Aargh! Weiß überhaupt jemand, wie _lange_ es dauert, sich alleine diese Zöpfchen zu flechten? Offenbar nicht... *grummel*   
Aber immerhin haben sie mir Gesicht und Haare gewaschen, so dass ich mich nicht mehr so verklebt fühle, wie auf dem Schlachtfeld. Sogar neue Kleidung haben sie mir gegeben. Auch, wenn die nicht so schön, elegant und körperbetont ist, wie meine elbischen Sachen, aber für den Moment bin ich bereit, darüber hinwegzusehen. Ausnahmsweise.   
Aber diese Haare machen mich wahnsinnig. Den nächsten, der vorbeikommt, werde ich nach einem Kamm fragen. Egal, wer es ist. Naja, nicht den König...aber vielleicht Aragorn, den ich außerdem verdächtige, dieses Verbrechen an der Elbenheit angerichtet zu haben.   
Oder Legolas. Obwohl...lieber doch nicht. Der erzählt es bloß überall herum und morgen lacht die ganze Burg über mich...   
Oder mein Brüderchen.   
Falls der irgendwann mal wieder auftaucht. 

Ob die ihren Kranken und Verwundeten hier auch was zu essen bringen? Natürlich erwarte ich nichts Besonderes und so gut wie Elben kocht sowieso keiner - nicht mal Hobbits. Und Menschen erst recht nicht. -, aber etwas Essbares zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen, wäre jetzt nicht das schlechteste.   


Meine feinen Elbenohren nehmen eilige Schritte wahr und in der Türöffnung sehe ich einen Schatten sich nähern.   
Jetzt hat die zum Schatten gehörende Gestalt die Tür erreicht.   
Sie bleibt stehen und ich sehe im Gegenlicht die Umrisse einer etwas molligen, vermutlich weiblichen, Gestalt, die offenbar ein Brett in den Händen hält. 

Die Gestalt kommt auf mich zugetrippelt und während ich jetzt genauer hinsehe, scheint sie mir bekannt vorzukommen.   
Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist es Éowyn, die Nichte des dickköpfigen Königs Théoden, die mir der Waldmeister Aragorn nach meiner Ankunft in der Hornburg vorgestellt hat. 

Die Frau stellt das Brett auf einen Schemel neben das Bett (aus den Augenwinkeln glaube ich, eine ganze Menge Essen darauf verteilt zu sehen) und setzt sich neben mich auf die Kante des Bettes. 

Ich blicke sie leicht irritiert an, doch sie lächelt nur und streicht mir meine wirren Haaren aus dem Gesicht. Ich sollte sie mir wirklich wieder zurückbinden (nur: womit?), langsam beginnt mich das nämlich wirklich zu nerven. 

Die Frau lächelt _immer_ noch und hat _immer_ noch kein Wort gespochen.   
Nun legt sie mir eine Hand auf die Stirn und blickt mich besorgt an, dann erhebt sie sich wieder, strebt der Tür entgegen und verlässt letztendlich meine Kammer. 

Seltsame Frau. Naja, ich glaueb, irgendwie sind alle Frauen manchmal etwas komisch. Obwohl ich eigentlich nur eine kenne, nämlich Galadriel, Herrin der bunten Wasserfarben (darum sind die lórischen Bäume bei Regen auch immer ganz grau - schließlich laufen all die bunten Farben gleichzeitig gen Boden). Schwestern hatte ich nie, nur zwei kleine Zwillingsbrüder, die immer mit sich selbst beschäftigt zu sein schienen. Und meine Mutter kenne ich nicht. Vielleicht ist sie tot. Wahrscheinlich sogar. Aber ich weiß es eben nicht, ich kann es nur vermuten.   
Dennoch, Galadriel benahm sich manchmal recht komisch. Aber ich habe während meines ganzen langen Lebens, in dem ich nur der Herrin Galadriel, ihrem kochbegeisterten Ehemann Celeborn und dem Goldenen Wald an sich, diene, nicht herausbekommen.   
Echt deprimierend, sowas. 

Stück für Stück schiebe ich meinen schmerzenden Körper Richtung Bettkante. Dort angekommen patsche ich mit dem linken Arm vorsichtig auf dem Brett herum.   
Und tatsächlich, die Mühe wurde belohnt: Ich fand eine Haarbürste.   
Juhu, der Tag war gerettet! 

Mein Magen meldete sich bereits wieder, aber das war mir egal. Hauptsache, ich hatte eine Bürste gefunden! 

Aargh, meine verdammten Haare sind mir schon wieder ins Gesicht gefallen.   
Langsam beginne ich dieses Gefühl zu hassen.   
Doch das Kämmen fällt mir nicht so leicht, wie ich gedacht, oder besser: wie ich gehofft hatte.   
Nicht nur, dass ich die Arme kaum heben kann, nein, das wäre ja ein vergleichsweise geringes Problem.   
Stattdessen muss ich feststellen, dass meine Haare so hemmungslos verknotet sind, dass ich am liebsten zu heulen anfangen würde. Gleich hier und jetzt. 

"WUUUUU-ÄÄÄÄÄH!" 

So, jetzt geht´s mir besser. Ein bisschen jedenfalls.   
Ich fürchte, die nächste Zeit werde ich damit verbringe, die Haare auseinander zu dröseln.   
Womit habe ich das verdient? *seufz* 

Wer war eigentlich der Meinung, Elben müssten lange Haare haben?   
Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, schließlich sind Elben die schönsten existierenden Wesen und diese wudnerbaren Haare verleihen ihnen einen beachtlichen Teil ihrer Würde, aber irgendwie ist es lästig.   
Vielleicht sollte ich Legolas um Hilfe bitten? 

Nein - lieber nicht. Ich will ihm nicht schon wieder einen Grund zum Tratschen geben.   
Zunmal er das auch wieder herumerzählen und alles mit unwichtigen Details ausschmücken würde.   
Blöder Elb. 

So, nun sind die Knoten endlich raus, aber ich habe kein Band, um die Haare zusammenzubinden.   
Ob auf dem Brett eines liegt? 

Nein - natürlich nicht.   
Blöde Menschen. 

Wie kann man nur so vergesslich sein? Oder war es Absicht? Zumindest Aragorn würde ich eine solche Bosheit unterstellen.   
Aber was soll man auch anderes erwarten, schließlich sind es _Menschen_. 

Warum sehe ich schon wieder Legolas´ grinsendes Gesicht vor mir: "Hast du ein Problem, Hauptmann?"   
Natürlich, du Witzfigur. Natürlich habe ich ein Problem. Aber wen kümmert es schon, wenn ich hier wahnsinnig werde?   
Egal, dann ignoriere ich mein Problem eben ab jetzt. Ätsch! 

Also ignoriere ich mein Problem eben und wende mich lieber dem neben dem Bett stehenden Brett zu.   
Auf dem Brett stehen ein neuer Krug mit Wasser, eine Schale mit Früchten, Käse und einige Scheiben Brot.   
Alles in Allem ein ganz ordentliches Mahl, wenn auch nicht vergleichbar mit dem Frühstück, das man bei gewissen würdevoll-brünetten, rosa Roben tragenden Elben in Imladris erhalten kann (A/N: Sorry, aber die Anspielung auf "Breakfast in Imladris" konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, diese Fic ist einfach _zu_ genial. *immer-noch-in-Gedanken-daran-lach*). Aber dennoch nicht zu verachten. 

Jetzt packt mich endlich der große Hunger und ich "schlinge" das Essen herunter, würde der Zopfspangen-tragende Elb mit den Geheimratsecken sagen.   
Aber der wirkt auch zu gestelzt, der Junge. Allerdings ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Bruchtalelben viel schönere Kleidung haben, als wir aus Lothlórien. Menno! 

Wenn ich jemals wieder nach hause kommen sollte, werde ich mich bei der Waldanstreicherin beschweren gehen.   
Wusstet ihr übrigens, dass sie die Farbe der Bäume jedes Mal ändern lässt, wenn sie eine andere Laune hat? Die Farbe an sich bleibt ja pro Jahreszeit gleich, aber der Farbton ändert sich ständig. Wie ihre Laune. 

Aber ich glaube, ich esse jetzt lieber. 

A/N: Und ich glaube, ich höre jetzt lieber auf zu schreiben, bevor das Ganze auch noch das letzte bisschen Handlung verliert. 

- tbc - 

- - - ~*~ - - -

**A/N:** Nun, die Geschichte hat immer noch keine wirkliche Handlung. Aber habe ich verlangt, dass ihr sie lest? ^^   
Es wird allerdings noch so manch überraschende Wendung in der Geschichte geben, aber da ich noch keinen plan von nix habe, kann ich zum genaueren weiteren Verlauf auch noch nichts sagen. Und was ich sagen könnte, verschweige ich euch. Bin ich nicht gemein? *grins* 

- - - ~*~ - - - 

Und nun zu euren **Reviews** *tätää*: 

**@ Keeline:** TÖTEN? Ich kann doch einen Haldir nicht TÖTEN! Wer bin ich denn? *Kopfschüttel*   
Tsstsstss...wo ich doch ein T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck "Haldir lives" trage, eine kleine Haldir-Puppe gebastelt habe und Haldir bei jeder passenden Gelegenheit zitiere... Nee du, töten werde ich diesen Wunderelben bestimmt nicht so schnell. ^^   
Und Elben anderen Rassen vorziehen? Hmm, mal überlegen: Was haben Elben, weshalb man sie anderen Völkern _nicht_ vorziehen sollte? Mir fällt nix Passendes ein. Aaalso: Elben sind die besten. Und Haldir und mein Elronderl sowieso. *lol* 

**@ alfiriel:** Wenn du das sagst, muss es ja stimmen. *grins*   
Das mit dem "Schnell weiter schreiben" ist kein Problem. Das Problem ist, das Geschriebene dann in den Computer zu kriegen. Ich bin nämlich nicht nur zu faul, das abzutippen, sondern ich weiß schon vorher, dass von dem ursprünglichen Geschriebenen höchstens die Hälfte auch wirklich so ins Internet kommt. Das meiste geht auf dem Weg vom Papier in den Computer irgendwo in den Tiefen meines nicht vorhandenen gehirnes verloren. ^^ 

**@ Shelley:** Um einen Elben weinen bestimmt eine ganze Menge Leute, aber wenn man Haldirs speziellen (etwas arroganten) Charakter bedenkt, könnte ich schon nachvollziehen, weshalb keiner um ihn weint (ich allerdings täte es dafür umso mehr!!!). Außerdem befindet er sich im Moment in einer absoluten Depri-Phase. ^^   
Naaaja, _wenn_ denn Elbenfrauen ihre Tage haben. ^^ Vielleicht geht das bei denen anders. Soweit ich weiß, hat Tolkien nix darüber geschrieben. *breitgrins*   
Natürlich hat sich unser "God of Arrogance" noch nie in den Finger geschnitten (nur Legolas ist so dämlich, sich ständig Splitter von seinem Bogen einzuziehen), sich auf die Zunge gebissen (hab ich übrigens schon oft, und es tat jedes Mal verdammt weh - aber geblutet hat es trotzdem nie) und eine auf´s Maul gekriegt...ich weiß nicht, gucken Elben denn in den Spiegel, um in einem solchen Fall das Blut um den Mund herum zu sehen? ;-)   
Klar hat der Knabe etwas zu behütet gelebt, darum wird sich das in Kürze ändern...   
Ja, es gibt _ganz_ _eindeutig_ zu wenig Haldir-Stories hier! Ich habe _alle_ gelesen, die FF.net anzeigt, wenn man Haldir als ersten oder zweiten Character eingibt (auch die Slash-Stories und letztere hasse ich einfach. Puäh, Elben sind nicht schwul! *schluchz*).   
Und zu deiner letzten Frage: Ja, hast du. Ich bin eine deiner treuesten Reviewerinnen, allerdings unter anderem Nick. Aber den verrat ich dir nicht. Vielleicht kommst du ja von alleine drauf. ^^ 

**@ Winnowill:** Nee du, Haldir stirbt nicht so schnell. Mein Stil gefällt dir? Huh? Na denn, nichts wie weiter. :-) 

**@ ALL: **Hey, ich hätte, ehrlich gesagt, nicht gedacht, dass _irgendjemand_ diesen Schrott, der sich Geschichte nennt, liest. Und _dann_ auch noch reviewed. Und _das_ auch noch recht positiv! *baffsei* 

----------   
© KLM / 04.Mai 2003 


End file.
